Neko Fairy Tail
by JadaLiburd
Summary: An alternate universe where our favourite characters from Fairy Tail are all nekos. Of course they have human features but they cat ears and tails and can change their hands and feet into cat like paws. They still have their powers. Join the star neko, Lucy, the fire neko, Natsu, the requip neko, Erza, the ice neko, Gray and everyone else in their adventures!
1. The Star

**Before you start, I'll just say that in this story they are children. They will slowly grow up.**

**And yes I got the idea of this story from another. When I remember the name of the Author or the name of the story, I'll place it one of the chapters.**

**Now on with the story!!**

* * *

"Do you think we've gone far enough, Plue?" A eight year old neko Lucy asked,

"Pun! Puuun!" The small dog like creature said,

"I don't wanna go back. Does daddy hate me, Plue? Is that why he always hit me?" She sobbed,

"Pun pun..." The small dog said patting his owners hand.

Suddenly she felt herself get picked up. Whatever or whoever picked her up began running as she held on for dear life, afraid that whatever took her was going to take her back to her father.

"Igneel would be so proud if he was here! This is some nice gold!!" Said the person,

"Hey!! I'm not gold!! I'm a star!!" Lucy shouted,

"You look like gold to me." The little boy neko said.

She pouted. She couldn't even jump out his arms cause he's running and she doesn't want to get hurt.

They arrived at a grass hut. Still in the arms of the boy, he took her inside. She was surprised to see sparkly rocks and others glittery treasures. What surprised her most was the gigantic egg right in the middle of it all.

He careful put her down and she finally got to get a good look at the neko that took her.

He was a little old than her. His hair was salmon pink and spiky, his cute ears twitching every which way, his tail was longer than hers and he was also taller than her.

"You're apart of my hoard! So you can't leave!" He said to her, causing her to pout,

"I'm not gold! I'm a star! I'm not supposed to be here!" She said to the boy, "Gold can't even talk but I'm talking."

He stepped closer to her, causing her face to turn a bright shade of pink, and looked in her eyes. Though her eyes were a mesmerizing brown he was surprised to see how sparkly they were, it's as if all the stars gathered in her eyes.

"Wow!! You're a star neko!! I've never seen one of those!!" He gushed, his tail swishing excitedly from side to side.

"See! I'm not gold!!" She said,

"What's your name then?" He asked,

"My name is Lucy Ashley." She said, afraid to say her last name in fear of someone taking her back to her father.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel!!" He said with a toothy grin, "I'm a fire neko."

"A fire neko?" She questioned,

"Yep! Look!" He said he turned around and set his tail ablaze.

"Wow!! I've never seen anyone do that before." She said her tail swishing excitedly,

"I don't have much magic power so I can only summon Plue." She explained,

"Can I see?" He asked,

"Open the Gate of the Canis Minorn! Nikora!" Lucy called.

A bell rung and a small creature that looked as if it was a snow man showed up.

"Natsu this is Plue." She said picking up the shivering creature,

"Isn't that a snowman?" He questioned,

"No! It's a dog!" She pouted,

"Haha. Sorry."

They spoke some more. Natsu telling Lucy how he was raised by a fire dragon that taught him his magic. Telling her that Igneel used to hoard shiny treasures and gold and that's the reason why he had taken her.

Soon enough it was night time.

"Where is your house, Luce?" Natsu asked,

"I don't wanna go back. I ran away." She explained,

"You can stay with me! I can take you to my guild tomorrow!" He said with his toothy grin,

"Thank you, Natsu!" She smiled.

Natsu took her hand and took them over to the egg. He lied down next to the egg, bringing Lucy with him.

"Natsu what's in your egg?" She asked looking up at him,

"I don't know but it's big, so I think it's a dragon!" He said looking down at her,

"You're my first friend Natsu. Thank you." She said drowsily,

"No problem, Luce. I'm happy to be your friend." He said drowsily.

He wrapped his arms tiredly around her waist and brought her closer, their tails curled around the other's.

**The next day (At the guild) **

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Said a ten year old Erza,

"Ohayō." A eight year old levy greeted,

"Ne, Gray, where is Natsu?" Erza asked her tail swishing tiredly and ears turning every which way in search for the noisy boy,

"He didn't show up this morning. He must have slept in." Makao answered.

"Stupid flame brain, always sleeps in." A ten year old Gray laughed.

**With Natsu and Lucy**

"Natsu~ Hahahaha... S-stop I can't breathe..." A giggling Lucy begged.

They've been up for a while now, playing and running around with each other. Occasionally snuggling up next to the egg to heat it up. Natsu was now tickling Lucy endlessly.

"Nope!" Natsu grinned his toothy grin as he continued to tickle her,

"Please~ Ahahah!" She begged once more,

"Hai hai." Natsu said getting up from off of her.

Lucy panted for air, her cheeks flushed pink.

She was about to say someone when the growling, of both their stomachs, interrupted her.

They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. They were already so close even though they've only met yesterday. But Lucy was overjoyed to make her first friend, since she's been locked up in the estate since birth.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna take you to my guild!" Natsu said jumping to his feet, "Let's bathe first before we go."

"Together?" She questioned her cheeks dusting pink,

"Hai! Why'd ya ask?" He asked removing his hands from her so she can stand on her own.

"Momma said I can't bathe with a boy until we're married." She said her cheeks still pink,

"Hah?" He didn't understand to say the least. He's bathed with Erza just fine. He never needed to marry somebody, not like he even knew what being married means.

"Then I'll marry you." He said bluntly,

"Really?" She asked, her cheeks flushed darker, her tail swishing excitedly,

"Hai!" He replied.

The two were running around and splashing each other as they were _supposed_ to be taking a bath, which in their defense, have never taken without someone there to bathe them or watch over them.

After their fun bath, they dried themselves and dressed up in clean clothes.

* * *

"Does your guild have food?" Lucy asked.

They were walking hand in hand to the guild since Lucy was afraid of walking in the forest. And of course, the dense idiot held her hand, all the while Lucy was blushing.

"The guild always has food, ya weirdo." Natsu laughed causing Lucy to pout,

"I'm not weird. You are." She said to him.

There they began they're playful argument of who was weirder out of the two.

When they finally reached the guild, Natsu was quick to pull himself out of the playful argument, and kick the door open.

"Hey flamebrain!" Gray called,

"Whadya call me ice princess!?" Natsu shouted back.

He let go of Lucy's hand, ready to go and start a fight with Gray, when Lucy grabbed held his hand again, quick and tight.

Natsu turned back to Lucy, almost forgetting that he had brought her.

"Sorry about that Luce. Let's go." He said walking to Master's office.

All the while, leaving stunned guild members. They've never seen Natsu back turn down a fight with anyone, even when Erza told him to stop, most of the time. _'Just who was that girl?' _They all thought.

Natsu was quick to take Lucy upstairs, to Master's office, still holding her hand.

He knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. He walked in pulling Lucy with him.

"Go ahead Luce." He whispered before letting go of her hand and pushing her forward a bit,

"H-Hi. I-I'm L-Lucy a-and I w-wanna join the g-guild." She stuttered, she felt her eyes well up, not used to the nervousness racking her body.

Master Makarov, as if sensing the childs distress, came next to her and patted her head.

"No need to be nervous child. We won't hurt you." He said with a soft smile,

"We're are your parents?" He asked. He needed to get that out of the way before adding her to the guild.

"My mommy is in the sky and my daddy doesn't like me anymore cause I look like mommy." She choked as she began to cry,

_'Good job Makarov. You made her cry.'_ Master thought to himself.

"Please don't take me back to my daddy." She begged gripping the ends of her skirt.

"I won't take you back to your father if you don't want me to." Master said,

"Hai! I won't let him take ya Luce!" Natsu said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"Now what type of neko are you?" Master asked,

"She's a star neko, Master! Can you believe it! Her eyes look like stars are in them!!" Natsu said his tail swishing at an abnormal speed. He cupped her cheeks and looked in her eyes causing Lucy to blush.

Mater couldn't help but smile knowing that Lucy will love it at Fairy Tail and make lots of friends.

"What color would you like your guild mark and where would you like it?" He asked her,

"Pink and on the back of my right hand." Lucy said with a small smile.

After receiving the guild marks they walked out of Matser's office. Matser held Lucy in his arms and stood on the railing of the second floor, Natsu sitting beside him swinging his feet.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!!" Matser yelled catching everyone's attention.

"This is our newest member. Her name's Lucy and she's a star neko. Treat her well." Matser said. The guild eruptes in cheers.

"Lucy you can't be up here unless you're a S-Class wizard or you need to talk to me in my office." Matser said and Lucy nods, Natsu beside her.

Matser tells her more rules before letting Natsu drag her away.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu said dragging her down the steps and towards the bar.

He helps Lucy on the bar stool as everyone watches in complete interest.

"Hi there. I'm Enno." Enno said with a small smile.

"Ohayō Enno-san." Lucy greets with a smile.

"I see you know Natsu." A male with brunette hair states sitting next to Lucy.

"Natsu is my first friend." Lucy said looking up at the male.

"Luce has stars in her eyes Gildarts!" Natsu exclaims his tail swishing uncontrollably.

Gildarts looked from the excited fire neko to the star neko looking at him. His tail twitches at her pure, innocent eyes.

"Well I'll be!" Gildarts said seeing that Natsu was right. It had looked as if all the stars were in those innocent brown eyes of hers.

Gildarts gets up abruptly, startling the two young nekos.

"No one should be so pure and innocent!!" Gildarts states before dashing out the guild leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Natsu took Lucy's hand, after Gildarts' weird out burst, and took her to his friends.

"This is Lisanna. She's pretty cool and has a sister and brother." Natsu said leading her to the white haired neko.

"Hello!" Lisanna greeted,

"Hello Lis-chan." Lucy greeted politely.

"How's such a polite girl close to Natsu?" Wakaba sweat drops.

Natsu pulls Lucy over to, the already excited, Levy.

"This is Levy. She likes to read books." Natsu said,

"You're so pretty! And you eyes really do have stars in them!" Levy said her tail swishing excitedly,

"Hi Levy-chan." Lucy greeted sweetly.

Natsu took Lucy over to Erza next.

"This is Erza. She's kinda scary and is really strong." Natsu said,

"I like your hair, Erza-chan." Lucy smiked,

"Th-thank you." Erza blushed.

He goes over to Cana who was sitting at a table drinking a box juice.

"This is Cana. She can drink tons of juice boxes in one sitting." He says.

"Nice to meet you Cana." Lucy smiles,

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy." Cana said.

Nastu then took Lucy over to Gray. The moment they reached Gray was already ready to remove his underwear. Natsu quickly moved behind Lucy and covered her eyes.

"Gray what the hell?" Natsu shouted,

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy questioned trying to pull off Natsu's hands.

Gray quickly puts his clothes and Natsu removes his hands.

"This is Ice Princess. He likes to strip." Natsu states bored,

"The name's actually Gray. Nice to me you Lucy." Gray said facing Lucy.

"Nice to meet you too, Gray-san.. But!" She quickly turns around and covers her eyes her face turning bright red.

"Your clothes." She said.

"Aww crap! Not again!!" Gray exclaimed running off to find his close.

Natsu introduced Lucy to everyone who was at the guild at that time and she had already began getting along with everyone. Natsu especially sticking at her side and turning down some of his fights to be by her side.

It was still a bit weird to them though. According to Lucy, they had only met yesterday but they were obviously really close already.

How willing he is to stick to her side. Keeping close to her and speaking excitedly. How he easily he played with her and ran around with each other.

How Lucy and Natsu got so close already was beyond them but they loved that Natsu stopped nearly destroying the guild when he fights.


	2. Best Friend

"Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy called shaking his arm.

She had been trying to get him awake for thirty minutes and he still won't wake up. She pouted and sat flat on her butt next to him, thinking of ways she could wake the fire neko.

An idea came her mind, knowing of the boy's fights with a certain ice neko.

"If you don't get up, I'll be Gray's best friend." She said in a singsong voice.

Natsu's little cat ears twitched as he woke up and pounced on her. Pinning both her wrists to the side of her head, he tried to glare at her for even suggesting that.

His eyes turned sad and a look of betrayal flashed through them. His ears flat down in sadness and his tail down as well.

"Y-You don't mean that, do you?" He questioned,

Lucy smiled at him as he climbed off her, and sat crisscross applesauce.

"Of course, I don't mean it Natsu! Your my bestest and first friend!" She said with a giggle.

Natsu grinned his toothy grin, his ears and tail up and perky again.

"What are we gonna eat for breakfast?" Lucy asked her tail swishing slowly,

"We gotta go to the guild for breakfast. Let's take a quick bath before we go." Natsu said standing up.

After playi— bathing, they got dressed, warmed up the egg and then left for the guild hand in hand.

It was still weird to the guild how attached Natsu was to Lucy. It was already her second day at the guild but the third day of knowing Natsu. She seemed to like that Natsu was always with her, when he wasn't around her for a certain amount of time she would close herself off or Natsu would come look for her. They both had said they were each other's best friend.

They were currently eating at a table in the guild with the other children.

"Hey Luce! Wanna taste some of my food?" Natsu asked sitting across from her, still stuffing his face.

Most guild members nearly choked. Natsu never shares his food.

"Don't do it Lucy. Pyro has a bunch of hot sauce on his food." Gray warned knowing all to well when he saw Natsu once, finishing a bottle of hot sauce on his food.

"Shut up Elsa!" Natsu pouted with his arms folded.

"I don't mind." Lucy said tilting her head to the side.

"Hah!?" The children shouted, including Natsu, in unison,

Lucy reached over the table and took a piece of chicken off Natsu's plate. They watched with wide eyes, including the adults, as Lucy put the chicken in her mouth.

"Tabemono o arigatō!" Lucy mumbled happily, her hand on her cheek as she ate it with a smile, her tail swishing happily.

"Wha!!" Natsu shouted in amazement.

He wasn't the only one amazed. The whole guild was.

"Natsu told me to put a bunch of hot sauce on his food this morning." Enno mumbled stunned.

Luct swallowed happily and let out a content sigh, which ended up with fire coming out her mouth. When it did the guild began freaking out, until Natsu ate it.

"Lucy's fire tastes like chicken." Natsu laughed.

After breakfast everyone was still surprised that Lucy had eaten Natsu's chicken.

"Ah!! Natsu~ Hahaha!!" Lucy laughed trying to push the fire neko off her but failed miserably.

"Lu-chan is so ticklish." Levy giggled as she watched Natsu tickle Lucy.

It was a sneak attack that Lucy hadn't seen coming.

"Hahahaha!!! Natsu~ Ahahah!!" She laughed tears prickling down her cheek.

Natsu had a evil glint in his eyes as he tickled her. As if he was planning to have her pee herself. He moved from her neck, to her sides, to her weirdly ticklish thighs, to her feet then up again.

"They really are best friends aren't they." Enno giggled.

"Ahahah!! Natsu~ Please!!" Lucy begged. Grabbing Natsu's arms but he never stopped tickling her. Natsu's tail was swishing excitedly and happily as he tickled her. Her tail swishing happily too but much slower than Natsu's.

"Natsu stop. She might pee herself." Erza demanded. But Natsu hadn't heard her over all of Lucy's laughter.

A while after what Erza had said Natsu stopped and collapsed tiredly beside her.

"Baka Natsu!" Lucy pouted folding her arms.

Natsu chuckled while panting. Both still trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh Erza! You were saying something, right? What was is?" Natsu asked, Lucy nodding by his side.

"Never mind." Erza face palmed.

"Tag your it!" Natsu cried tagging Erza.

All the children ran around the guild playing their game of tag. Natsu was currently it. He ran after Lisanna who was giggling. He was catching up but Lis had something up her sleeve.

Just when Natsu was about to catch her, she turned into a fly and flew out his geasp. Causing Natsu to stop and pout.

He heard a familiar laughed and turned around to glare at the ice neko. He chased after Gray and was able to tag him before running off so he wouldn't catch him.

After all of them had at least three chances of being it, it was already lunch time. They sat their regular eating table.

"Here you go!" Enno said placing down the food in front of each child before turning to serve someone else.

"Lu, I've been meaning to ask. Where do you live?" Levy asked,

"Now that you mention it, she doesn't come back with us to Fairy Hills." Erza said tapping her chin.

"I live with Natsu." Lucy said swallowing her rice and chicken.

Needless to say everyone is shocked by her answer. While Natsu and Lucy just continue to happily eat their lunch.

"Lucy, don't you want to stay at Fairy Hills. It a girls only place, so boys aren't allowed, but it'll be better." Erza suggested,

"But how will Natsu be able to visit if it's for girls only?" Lucy asked tilting her head a bit.

They all flinched at her innocence. They weren't really sure if Natsu were innocent but they know that he's dense.

"Gildarts was right. She's to pure and innocent." Makao states with a sweat drop.

The children continued their meal and rested before playing another game.

"Wha! She looks so cute!!" Enno squealed.

Lucy had fallen asleep in the guild. She got tired while they were playing hide and seek so she went and slept on a couch in the guild.

Levy came over and watched as she slept. "She looks so peaceful." Levy whispered so she doesn't wake her.

"How could she sleep so peaceful with those two fighting?" Lisanna questioned motioning to Natsu and Gray.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza questioned turning to Natsu and Gray.

Natsu threw a punch at Gray knocking him over before saying, "Nope!"

"Good." Erza sighed. "No more fighting, Lucy is sleeping."

As Lucy slept her body began to shine startling everyone. When the light dimmed a male with a suit, and orange hair showed up.

"Hello. I'm Loke. One of Lucy's celestial spirits." Loke introduced himself,

"But she said she doesn't have enough magic power so she can only summon Plue." Natsu said raising an eye brow at the older male.

"I can come out on my own." Loke explained.

"I came to tell you to protect Lucy. As you know she can't summon other spirits other than Plue. If she does she will get a high fever and could die. She is a very kind and helpful girl, so if need be, she would take the chance of risking her health to help someone. So protect and watch over her." Loke said.

In another flash of light Loke was gone and Lucy was still fast asleep. The light on Lucy's body dissipated leaving stunned guild members.

"We must not allow her to use any keys other than Plue. Remember this everyone." Master said.

"Momma... Don't leave me alone with Daddy..." They heard Lucy whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slept.

"Daddy doesn't like me, anymore, does he...?" She mumbled more tears sliding down her cheek as she slept.

Natsu climbed up on the couch and lied next to her. Pulling her to his chest, he fell asleep with her. Her tears ceased as she was no longer crying and mumbling in her sleep.

"She stopped crying." Levy noted,

"Just what happened in this little girls past." Master wondered out loud.

**At the end of the day**

"Where are we going Natsu?" Erza asked.

It was nighttime and Lucy had wanted to show the children something but was to shy to ask them so told Natsu to do it for her. So now thinking Natsu was taking them somewhere as he walked beside Lucy, they followed.

"Ask Lucy. She said she wanted to show us something." Natsu said.

They continued in silence. Lisanna, who was very afraid, was clinging to Erza's arm, Levy, also very afraid, was clinging to Gray's arm, Natsu and Lucy were holding hands.

They finally arrived at the top of a tall hill. They looked around confused as to why Lucy brought them to the top of a hill.

"Look up." Lucy said.

One by one they looked up at the sky. The clouds moved away showing the bright shining stars. Their eyes widened at the beauty of the night sky. They lied down on the grass so they can have a better look at the sky.

"That constellation is Leo." Lucy said pointing to the constellation so everyone can know what she's talking about.

"He's one of my celestial spirits, but he prefers to be called Loke. My momma used to say that the celestial spirits are watching over me from the stars to make sure I'm safe." Lucy smiled.

"She said when star nekos die they become stars. So I think momma is one of those stars, watching over me." She whispered with a sad smile.

She sat up and sighed.

"It's ok, Lu. My mommy and daddy went missing." Levy said hugging her,

"My mommy and daddy died so you're not alone." Lisanna said also hugging her,

"I'm a orphan so I've never met my parents." Erza said hugging her,

"Both my parents died." Gray said patting her shoulder,

"Igneel disappeared a while back so I don't know where he is." Natsu hugged her,

"Did you guys hear about Fairy Tail from whoever took care of you?" Lucy asked,

"I heard about when my parents were still here." Levy said,

"I came to Fairy Tail with my Onēsan and Nīsan. I'm not sure how they learned of Fairy Tail though." Lisanna said,

"I heard about it from an old man that took care of me but he died when I was able to leave for Fairy Tail." Erza said,

"I came to Fairy Tail because I heard there were some really strong wizards there." Gray said.

"Igneel told me that people enter guilds to get jewels so they can buy stuff. When he disappeared Master found me and I stayed with the guild since." Natsu explained with a shrug.

"How'd you hear about the guild, Lucy?" Gray asked,

"Well, my parents were in a trading guild so I wanted to join a guild of my own when I got older. When I met Natsu he said he'd take me to his guild and here we are now." Lucy said,

"Hah? The pyro can actually do something helpful?" Gray laughed,

"Whadya say ice princess!?" Natsu shouted,

"Who ya calling ice princess, ash for brains!?" Gray shouted.

"Who yer calling ash for brains, Elsa!?" Natsu shouted.

"Enough!!" Erza shouted butting their heads together,

"Gomen'nasai.." They weezed out.

**In**** front of Fairy Hills**

"Are you sure you don't want to move in?" Erza asked.

After more star gazing the children went to where ever they live. Gray left for home, Lisanna, was sleeping in Levy's room with Levy until her siblings return from a job, so she went with Erza and Levy to Fairy Hills. Lucy wanted to walk Erza, Levy and Lisanna to Fairy Hills so Natsu came with her.

"Arigato Erza-chan. I'll think about it." Lucy said,

"Bye Lu-chan!" Lucy waved,

"Bye Lucy!" Lisanna waved,

"Goodbye Lucy." Erza also waves.

"Bye bye!!" Lucy waved and ran down the hill to Natsu.

"Ready Luce?" Natsu asked taking her hand. Lucy's face turned red along with the tip of her ears and tail.

"H-Hai!" Lucy stuttered.

When they got back to Natsu's hut, they went straight to the egg and cuddled up next to it.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked,

"Can't sleep Luce?" Natsu asked tiredly,

"No, it's not that. Do you think I should live at Fairy Hills?" She asked,

"Well if you want, I guess. You could come over to my hut sometimes and I could sneak into Fairy Hills to play with ya." He said,

"Hmm.. I'll think about it some more." She said sleepily,

"Good night Natsu." Lucy said,

"Night Luce." Natsu yawned.

Soon the two fell asleep, ready to meet a new adventure tomorrow.


	3. The Party

"Let's throw a party for Lu-chan, Master!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yh Master!! Let's throw a party!!" Natsu cheered.

"Ok, ok. We'll have the party at Balsam. Everyone okay with that?" Master asked,

"Aye!!" They all shouted.

All of them left to either the girls dormitory or the boys or went home, to pack for the trip. Lucy followed Natsu to his hut.

"Hey Luce, where do you get your clothes from?" Natsu asked once they got to his hut, "You always seem to have a pair."

"Plue brings them from the celestial spirit world." Lucy said taking out Plue's key.

"Open the Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy shouted. With a familiar ring of bells and a flash of light Plue showed up.

"Plue, do you think you can ask Aquarius to pack me some clothes for a two day trip?" Lucy asked, crouching to the height of the little dog.

"Pun! Puun!" Plue said and disappeared.

While she was waiting for Plue to return with her suitcase, she helped Natsu pack his belongings.

"Natsu, why don't we find you a real house when we get back?" Lucy suggested, folding his shirts.

"How will I watch over my hoard if I leave it here?" Natsu questioned looking for his toothbrush.

"You can put it in the house! It'll be better than sleeping on the ground. What'll you do when the egg hatches?" She asked, starting to fold his pants.

"That's true, I guess.." He mumbled.

"You'll help me look for a house and find stuff to put in there before you move to the girl dorms, first right?" He questioned squinting his eyes at her a bit.

"Of course! I'll help my best friend with anything!" Lucy giggled. Natsu smiled his toothy grin and finally found his toothbrush.

After packing Natsu's suitcase, Plue came back with Lucy's. Seeing as their suitcases were packed and everything, they began to play, to excited to sleep. They played until it was very late and fell asleep cuddled up to each other and the egg.

**The next day**

"Natsu come on!" Lucy squealed.

Today was the day they were all going to Balsam for a small celebration for Lucy. Lucy was very excited seeing as she hadn't spent much time with people other than Plue, since her mother died.

"Am comin'! Am comin'!" Natsu shouted walking out the hut.

Lucy grabbed his free hand and dragged him to the guild. When she realized nobody was there she got worried.

"Natsu, did the others leave without us?" Lucy asked, already on the verge of tears her ears flattened and her tailed faltered.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand for reassurance and gave her a small smile.

"They wouldn't leave without the main person!" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. Lucy smiled at him before a familiar voice called out to them.

"Come on, guys! Everyone's already at the train station." Lisanna said running over to them.

"Come on!!" Natsu said, pulling Lucy and his suitcase with him.

"Hey!! Wait up!!" Lisanna shouted following after them.

When they got to the train station, they were all panting for air, having to run all the way there.

"Took you long enough!" Erza shouted at Natsu.

Lucy immediately stood in front of Natsu with her arms spread out, as if protecting him.

"Don't yell at him Erza-chan! I'm the one that made Natsu stay up with me." Lucy said on the verge of tears. Her ears flattened in sadness.

"It's all my fault, don't shout at Natsu." She said lowering her head and clenching her dress, her tears already falling.

"Erza! You made Luce cry!" Natsu said hugging Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy!! I didn't know!! It not your fault!! I won't shout at Natsu!!" Erza said frantically.

Lucy looked up from Natsu and hugged Erza. "Thank you." Lucy mumbled.

"The trains here!" Master yelled and everyone climbed onto the train.

* * *

"Are you ok, Natsu!? You're all green!!" Lucy shouted worriedly,

"I'm fine." Natsu grumbled holding his stomach.

"Slanty eyes here, gets motion sickness on any tranportation he goes on." Gray snickered from across Lucy.

"Maybe this'll help." Lucy said pulling Natsu's head into her lap. Natsu blushed furiously and turned his face to her stomach. He buried his face into her stomach, wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail wrapped around her wrist.

'Luce's smell is so soothing.' Natsu thought.

Lucy began running her fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp a little. She sang a small song, all the guild members quieted down and listened to her sing. She soon stopped singing but began humming the song. Everyone still stayed quiet to listen.

One by one everyone fell asleep. Natsu being the first. But even though he was asleep, his hold on Lucy never faltered. 'Thank you, Luce.' Natsu thought in his sleep.

**~~~Le TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Natsu throwing up out a window**

"Do you think Natsu likes me, Gray?" Lisanna asked. Ever since Lucy came, Natsu hasn't been spending time with her like he used to. It's even worse that they live together.

"I'm sure Flame brain, doesn't even know what a girl is." Gray snickered a bit.

"Then why does he act like that around Lucy? He never slept with me or stayed that close to me or play with me as much as he does with Lucy. If it isn't a crush then what is it?" Lisanna pouted. Her ears and tail flat down at the thought of Natsu not liking her.

"Well, if he likes her, I'll get a girlfriend before he could get one." Gray said. His competitive side - against Natsu - kicking in.

Little did they know, Natsu was awake and was listening in on their conversation. We'll see about that Elsa. Natsu thought. His grip around Lucy's waist - and wrist - got tighter and he buried his face more into her stomach.

Soon he was, once again, lulled into sleep by Lucy's sweet scent.

* * *

"Natsu wake up." Lucy whispered shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Natsu please, wake up." Lucy tried again.

"5 more minutes..." Natsu mumbled, gripping her tighter and burying his face further in her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"If you don't wake up, the train will start again." She whispered in his ear.

Natsu shot up out his seat and grapped his and Lucy's luggage, along with Lucy, and ran out the booth and off the train.

"You better be grateful to Lu-chan, Natsu. If she hadn't volunteered to wake you up, Erza would have done it." Levy giggled walking by Lucy's side.

"Luce is my best friend! I'll always be grateful for her!" Natsu defended, sticking his tongue out at Levy.

"Don't stick your tongue out at Levy-chan, Natsu." Lucy scolded, waving a finger in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu pouted, his tail and ears flattened, before mumbling an Okay and I'm sorry. Levy giggled at the two. Her tail swished with amusement.

The whole guild continued walking, on their way to the inn they were staying at. Natsu and Gray got into occasional fights - stopped by Erza, most of the males in the guild - including Master - ended up checking out some females as they passed by and they also passed some book stores that Levy and Lucy were both excited about.

When they finally arrived at the inn, Master Makarov registered them. The children shared a room and the adults were separated by gender.

**~~~Le TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Natsu and Gray fighting**

"Lu-chan, wanna wash each other's backs?" Levy asked and picked up a washcloth.

The girls and older females all went to take a bath while the boys and the older males went off doing what they wanted.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled. She jumped out the water and sat at one of the small stools, turning her back to Levy.

"How do you like being with us so far?" Lisanna asked.

"You're all really fun! I'm so glad Natsu brought me here." Her tail swished happily remembering how, even when they had just met, they were already best friends.

"I never heard why you decided to join, in the first place." Cana said thoughtfully.

"My mommy and daddy were in a guild before I was born. So I wanted to join a guild of my own." Lucy smiled.

"Most of the children's parents have already passed, which is something how they ended up at the guild." Mickey noted. "Have your parents already passed?"

Though it was a touchy subject, the adults and the other children who were at the guild - that Lucy wasn't able to completely meet -

were undoubtedly curious about the child's history and parents. Though whatever it was that Lucy was going through, they'd be by het side no matter what.

"My mommy's in the sky, watching over me as a star, and my daddy hates me." Lucy murmured. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down, fighting the need to cry. Her ears and tail flattened down.

"It's ok, Lucy! We'll always be by your side, as your new family if you'd like." Enno smiled at the young blonde. The other females in the bath with them agreed wholeheartedly with this small arrangement they seemed to have made for themselves.

"Thank you everyone but please don't worry about me. We are here to party, aren't we?" Lucy smiled. But even though she said that she wanted nothing more than to have Natsu hold her. He always calmed her down, which is why she likes it better when he's near her.

**~~~Le TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Erza and Evergreen awkwardly falling into the hot spring**

After bathing in the hot springs the girls got dressed and went to the boys for lunch. When they arrived the boys were already stuffing their faces with whatever they got their hands on.

"Luce! Come try this sushi!!" Natsu shouted across the room, to get her attention.

Lucy smiled and joined him, sitting at his side. "This is good!!" Lucy squealed in delight. Her tail swished in happiness.

"You look good in that dress too. You really like pink." Natsu grinned a small blush covering his cheeks, and the tips on his ears and tail.

Lucy also blushed at his random compliment before a small smile graced her lips. "Arigato Natsu!" She smiled, her tail swished happily. Natsu grinned back at her, his tail swishing happily also.

Suddenly, mash potatoes connected with the side of Natsu's face. He turned to Gray who was innocently looking away. Lucy sweat dropped, realizing they were gonna start fighting.

"You stupid ice princess!! You coulda hit Luce!!" Natsu shouted, his tail turned to fire as he was obviously angry at the ice neko.

"But I didn't idiot flame brain!! I was aiming for you anyway!!" Gray shouted back his hail turning blue like ice.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Lisanna sighed grabbing Lucy's hand. Erza and Levy followed, all of them making way outside.

"Aren't you going to stop them Erza-san?" Lucy asked.

"I need rest sometimes too." Erza sighed tiredly.

Lucy giggled at that. She's been with them long enough to know that Natsu and Gray has been fighting and arguing since they met each other. Erza probably had to stop all their fights.

"Let's play ball!!" Lisanna suggested happily. Her tail pulled a blue ball out of nowhere. They all agreed happily and stood in a square formation.

Lisanna passed the ball to Erza, Erza passed the ball to Levy, Levy passed the ball to Lucy and Lucy passes the ball back to Lisanna. It went like that for a while until Erza accidentally threw the ball to far, causing it to bounce into a forest.

"I'll get it!" Lucy smiled. She turned around and ran into the forest and after the ball.

She found the ball in a thorn bush and reached for it. Her arms got cut by the thorns but she ignored it to get the ball. After finally retrieving the ball Lucy smiled.

"Minna! I found it!!" Lucy smiled. She turned around but was met by the darkness the forest provided. She realized that she must have gone to far into the forest and her ears and tail flattens in sadness and fear. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Mama.. Papa.."

**With the girls**

"Lu-chan's been gone for thirty minutes. Is she ok?" Levy said worryingly.

"I didn't think, I'd have thrown it that hard." Erza said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Erza. Let's get one of the older members before we get lost ourselves." Lisanna said and they rushed inside.

When they got back, the boys were in robs, while the adults had bits of food on them. Natsu and Gray were on either sides of the room stuck in a glaring contest. Thankfully they had a food fight and didn't inflict any pain onto the other.

"Enno-san!! Mikey-san!!" Levy shouted running up to the two older women. "Lu-chan went into the forest to get our ball, and she hasn't come out yet!" Levy broke down into a fit of sobs after her statement.

"For how long?" Mikey asked picking up the crying solid scrip neko.

"Forty minutes now." Erza said sadly.

"It's not your fault Erza. We'll find Lucy." Lisanna said with a small smile holding the requip neko's shoulder.

"Lucy-chan's lost!?!" The members started panicking. Fearing for anything that could happen to the young star neko.

Natsu suddenly got up and ran out the room. "Natsu, where are you going?! Get back here right now!! We can't have you getting lost too!!" Master shouted.

"I have to get to Luce, Master!" Natsu shouted back without turning around.

Natsu ran as fast as he could through the forest foliage. The last thing he wanted to was for Lucy to get hurt or worse. The thought of something worse happening to the star neko got Natsu's legs moving faster.

He got Lucy's scent but he got another, mixed with her's, that he didn't like — blood. "Does that mean Luce is bleeding? Did she get cut?" He questioned himself running in the direction of the scent.

Finally he heard small sobs, indicating that the young star was close. He ran to a nearby bush and spread it apart slowly. Right there, in front of him, was the young star neko sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself, sobbing.

"Luce.." Natsu said softly. She looked up hesitantly and more tears fell when she saw Natsu.

"Natsu.." Lucy whimpered out. She opened her arms and, much like an infant, she opened and closed her hands showing she wanted him to hold her.

Easily understanding what she wants, he sprinted to her. He enveloped her in a big hug that she reciprocated. She clung to the back of Natsu's robe like a lifeline as her sobs increased in volume.

"I was so scared.." She hiccuped.

"Don't worry. I'm here now." Natsu whispered to her.

She buried herself further into him and he held her tighter. Soon enough, Lucy's sobs ceased and soft snores followed. Natsu could tell that she was asleep.

He moved back and picked her up, swinging her around so she can be on his back and rest her head on his shoulder. He got up and sniffed the air. He followed the scent of the inn to get back.

He couldn't get the sight of Lucy out of his head though and it made him sick to the stomach. Her arms had cuts, her knees and elbows had bruises and her whole body was covered with dirt. And the worst of all her usual smiling face was replaced with sadness amd fear. He didn't like it one bit.

"I promise to keep you happy and safe, Luce." He said to himself. That was a promise he didn't realize would mean a lot in the future but kept to it now.


	4. Meeting Juvia

"Aww! They're so cute!" Mickey squealed.

"They're all wrapped up in each other's arms like a real couple!" Enno cooed.

"They're not that cute.. Natsu and I were supposed to be a cute couple.." Lisanna mumbled quietly to herself.

"Just wake them up. I wanna go play already." Gray said with his arms folded.

Lucy cuddled further into the male, already loving the warmth he provided just for her. Natsu on the other hand, buried his face in the blonde's hair. He took in her scent and provided more of his fire for her.

"You have to admit they do look cute together." Levy giggled from beside Cana.

"Let me try something." Enno giggled. She carefully took Lucy out of Natsu's choke hold and placed her on the other side of the room.

The lack of warmth and the sudden gust of cold air, almost startled the star neko. Her face contorted into discomfort. Her eyes opened to see everyone looking at her.

"Where's Natsu, Enno-nee-san?" She asked the first neko she had seen when her eyes opened.

"Oh my mavis!! She called me Enno-nee-san!" Enno squealed with the other women.

At the same time a certain fire neko was patting the empty space beside him in search for the young star. He got up with a groan and everyone's head snapped to him.

His eyes darted around and his nose twitched in search of the star neko he found himself spending alot of time with. Finally spotting her sitting up, looking around for him, his tail turned to fire.

He opened his hands and called to her. "Come back Luce." He whined. Lucy staggered up and tiredly walked over to the fire neko. When she was close enough, he pulled her to him and laid them both down

Right before they can fully fall back asleep though the scarlet haired requip neko spoke sternly. "Get up, both of you!" Natsu groaned at her loud voice and nuzzled further into the blonde's neck. "But Erza-nee-chan.." The blonde whined cuddling further into the pink haired fire neko.

Erza's face alomst turned the same colour of her hair as she blushed at Lucy's words. "N-N-Nee-chan..?" Erza stuttered redfaced.

"E-Eh, Erza?!" Levy sweat dropped as Cana laughed heartedly at her.

"This is stupid!" Gray shouted. He nudged the silver haired neko and she easily got the idea.

She ran over to Lucy and grabbed her hand. The young star neko yelped in surprise as Lisanna dragged her up and out the room.

A growl rumbled in Natsu chest as he scrambled to his feet to get her back. "Bring back my Luce!" He ran after the transformation neko — Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray, Evergreen and Bickslow followed right after, laughing and giggling in amusement and happiness at everything dispite it all.

~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by food

Lisanna ended up running straight to a park, still dragging the poor tired blonde behind her.

They stopped short when Lisanna and Lucy crash into the back of an older neko. "Hey who did that?!" The boy grunted angrily. When he spotted the two girls looking up at him fearfully, he smirked at them.

"Well, well.. Look what we got here?" He snickered. His other friend peeped over the first boy's shoulder and smirked at them.

"What wanna get what she got?" The second one snickered jabbing his thumb in at their backs. Lucy and Lisanna looked past both boys to see the third one kicking a girl about Lucy's age with darker blue hair than Levy's.

"Stop that!!" Lucy shrieked. She pushed through the two laughing boys, letting go of Lisanna's hand to pay full attention to the bluenette before her. She pushed the third boy away who didn't even care as he also rumbled with laughter.

Lucy turned back to the fearful Lisanna quickly, as she helped the blue haired neko stand. "Run Lisa-chan!!" She shouted but got the attention of the three boys that were recently laughing.

With a quick turn and tears flowing, Lisanna bolted to bring help for Lucy.

"Well, well, your friend have left. But, that doesn't mean we can't have fun with you two." The first boy smirked as all three of them surrounded the two quivering girls.

"Please bring help, Lisa-chan." Lucy whimpered as she hugged the neko bluenette that was clutching her stomach painfully.

~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Lisanna frantically explaining to her friends what happened

The first ones to get to the dreadful scene was Natsu and Gray. Natsu was technically on fire while Gray's dark eyes looked colder than Antartica. Both the heat and the coldness mixing together in a dangerous way.

Lucy was left on the ground still clinging and trying to protect the bluenette. The bluenette all the while trying to stop her from doing so. The rain fell hard making the situation worse as figures were blurry and shouts were barely heard.

Before Natsu and Gray could inflict any pain the boys, Erza had arrived. "I know both of you want to fight but our top priority is getting the blue haired girl and Lucy to safety."

Natsu took that as his que as he darted in Lucy's direction. Gray dashed for the bluenette. When situated with both girls, the two boys took a run for it as Erza inflict her wrath on the three boys.

~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Erza beating up the three boys

Natsu placed the tired star neko against a tree whereas Gray placed the bluenette beside a pond.

Natsu licked away Lucy's tears, besides her best efforts to stop him. Finally cleaning away all her tears, he began cuddling up beside her and increasing his body temperature to keep her warm. He nuzzled her cheek affectionally with his nose before he licked away a stray tear.

Gray on the other hand was trying to help the bluenette clean her wounds. He looked at the sky and grumbled quietly. "What's up with this rain?" He murmured.

He looked back at the bluenette that had her head down. "Hey, somethin' wrong?" He asked, now worried.

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia is the reason it rains all the time because Juvia is a rain girl." The bluenette said. Gray watched her confused for a while before he realized.

"That's cause you're so sad and gloomy." Gray said standing up. He put his hand for her to take with a smile. "Come on. We could play together."

Juvia smiled slightly and placed her hand in Gray's. He pulled her away from their original spot and seeing that they were already in the park, he brought her to the swing set to play.

Meanwhile, Natsu was cuddling up to Lucy. "Natsu, I'm fine, I promise." Lucy murmured softly against his chest. Natsu didn't seem to acknowledge what she was saying as he simply held her tighter and closer. His tail wrapped around her tail, meaning for her to stay close to his self.

Giggles made its way out her small pink lips as he nuzzled her head. "What's so funny Luce?" He murmured against her hair. "Nothing." She smiled. She snuggled more into his chest. "What ever you say weirdo." Natsu snorted. Soon enough, they both fell into a blissful sleep against each other.

~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Gray and Juvia playing

"That was the first time Juvia has ever had this much fun!" Juvia exclaimed happily. Her smile was the biggest it's ever been as she held Gray's hand.

Gray grinned at his accomplishment. "And look!" He said pointing to the sky with his free hand. "The rain even cleared up!" Juvia's eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at the clear, blue sky.

"The sun, reminds Juvia of the girl that saved her." Juvia said. Gray glanced at the girl before realizing who she was talking about. "You mean Lucy?" He asked.

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Lucy-chan did not know who Juvia was but saved her anyway. Juvia wants to thank her."

"Well, we could go do that now but she's probably so tired she fell asleep." Gray sweat dropped at the thought, remembering that Lucy had fell asleep a lot while they were playing games at the guild because she got tired.

"Juvia! It's time to go home!" They heard someone shout. Juvia turned around and saw that it was her mother calling her.

"Looks like you gotta go." Gray said sadly. Juvia blushed before she gave Gray a quick peck on the lips startling him. "E-Eh!? Wh-What was that for J-Juvia?!" Gray stuttered embarrassed. His cheeks a bright pink.

"Thank you very much, Gray-sama, for helping Juvia see the sky." Juvia bowed before bring herself up.

She pushed a Tero-Tero bonzie to his chest before running off in the direction of her mother. "Who was that Juvia?" Her mother asked. "That was Gray-sama. Juvia thinks she likes him." Juvia murmured with a blush.

Juvia's mother stared at her surprised for a while before she giggled. "Take good care of Juvia for me Gray-sama!!" Her mother shouted to the young boy.

Gray blushed before shyly nodding her head. "Mommy~~" Juvia whined with a huge blush.


	5. Birthday Pt1

**So the author that I was inspired by was called _moeruhoshi_. I was inpired by her stories: Memory Days and Greedy Dragon. I apologize to the author for taking so long to give you credit.**

* * *

Lucy strolled through Magnolia with Erza, Levy and Lisanna with her. They were going shopping and the adults trusted the girls enough to let them go shopping alone, as long as Erza was with them.

The reason why they were going shopping is because Natsu's birthday was next week and they were looking for a present. The energetic fire neko was turning eleven years old. Of course, Lucy and Natsu had informed everyone that the young fire neko was getting a better house, so the presents would most likely consist of stuff for the house.

Lucy was looking around for something she thinks Natsu would like while Lisanna was having a silent battle with her to see who could get the wild fire neko the best present. Levy chatted idly with Erza since they both decided to get Natsu a joint gift from them both.

The young star neko looked into a shop and spotted something she thinks Natsu would like. "Erza-nee, can we go in there?" Lucy asked. She had stopped and pointed to the shop she needed to go into.

Erza seemed to have examined the shop before she agreed to go inside. "Alright. We are going into this shop first." Erza announced.

The shop was fairly large and had lots of different things inside. They had plushies, toy robots, building blocks, chew toys, needle and thread, nitting utensils, bells, bikes and many other stuff. Lucy smiled at the friendship bracelet she thought she could buy Natsu.

"Hey, do you think I should give this to Eric?" She heard an older girl ask. The girl was looking at a similar friendship bracelet that she was looking at. "No way girl! Even though he's your best friend, he's still a boy. There is no way he'd accept something so girly."

This made Lucy sad. _Maybe I don't know Natsu like I thought I did._ She thought sadly. She walked back to the girls that were waiting for her a the cash register. "Didn't you say you see something you liked Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head. She grew sadder when she realized Lisanna, Erza and Levy had already gotten a present.

"We could go to another shop, Lucy-chan." Lisanna suggested trying to cheer up the saddened star neko. Lucy looked up at Lisanna and smiled softly before nodding.

Lucy led them to grocery store which confused the three nekos with her. "Open the Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy chanted. The small shivering celestial spirit appeared with a slow ringing of bells and a golden light.

"Puun! Puun!" It exclaimed. "Plue! Can you help me find ingredients for a cake?" Lucy asked the shivering celestial spirit. "Puu! Puuu!" Plue replied enthusiastically.

With that, Lucy, Plue, Levy, Lisanna and Erza strolled inside the shop and helped Lucy get ingredients for the cake.

* * *

"Arigato!!" Lucy exclaimed. After helping find the ingredients, Plue went back to the celestial spirit world in a puff of pink smoke. The girls helped Lucy bring the ingredients back to the guild where the young star neko will prepare the cake.

"Do you need any help Lucy?" Enno asked the little neko that was preparing the guild kitchen. "No thank you Enno-nee-san. My mama had taught me how to cook before she had passed." Enno couldn't help but be proud at the young girl. "If you say so Lucy-chan. Call me if you need help okay?" Lucy nodded her head and Enno smiled at her before leaving to serve the occupants of the guild.

Lucy took a deep breath and put on her apron before she began getting everything ready to make a cake to match Natsu's taste and the guild's taste. _I hope Natsu likes my cake._ She thought with a small smile.

**~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Makao hitting on a blushing Enno**

The days went by faster than Lucy had realized. It was now the day before Natsu's birthday and she was still pushing and pulling stuff out of and into the oven. She hadn't had enough time to spend time with the specific fire neko because she was to busy which made her sad but knew that it would be worth it to see the happy face of the neko.

Nastu on the other hand seemed more or less depressed to not be able to play with his best friend. Lucy was always busy during the day and when the day did end she never showed up at his hut to sleep with him. Every time he asks to play with her, Enno tells him that she's busy. It saddens him to know that his own best friend was to busy to spend a little time with him.

All of a sudden the guild doors were thrown open.Guildarts walked into the guild hall with two other nekos trailing behind him. "We're back!!" The older neko shouted.

"What are you doing here, huh?!" Erza shouted angrily. "I never said you could enter my guild!!"

"Yeah?!" A white haired neko shouted back. She butted heads with the red haired neko. "Who said I needed permission to enter my own guild!!"

It was like that everytime either one of the two came back from a mission. All that was missing was the overly energetic fire neko begging Guildarts for a fight or to train him. But that never happened.

They hadn't realized just how much it had affected Natsu that he couldn't spend time with the young star neko. It didnt even look like Natsu had acknowledged the fact that Guildarts and the older Strauss siblings had returned from their job.

Natsu was in the far corner of the guild. He sat at a booth all by himself. What scared them most was that he seemed to be deep in thought. Natsu almost never thought about anything. To him it was do first, ask later. You could tell how surprised they were to see him deep in thought.

"Do you wanna go play Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Natsu looked up at her before shaking his head no.

Lisanna solemnly walked over to her older sister. "Mira-nee, Natsu doesn't want to play with me." She said to her sister.

"What's got his panties in a twist? He almost always wanna play with you." Lisanna's older sister, Mirajane Strauss, said.

Natsu suddenly perked up confusing everyone until they had realized. The young star neko had finally exited the kitchen. Her face and arms were covered in icing and flour. Bits of her hair was covered in flour making it white.

It was a blur to them. Natsu had got up from his spot and dashed over to the unsuspecting star neko. The next thing they heard was the guild filling with laughs and giggles.

"Stop Natsu..!" Lucy begged through giggles as Natsu licked all the icing and flour off her porcelain skin. He gladly licked her face, her cheeks in particular.

Natsu looked down at the girl below him. His eyes were gold and his pupils were dilated. Instead of being afraid though, Lucy was entranced and was wondering why Natsu's eyes looked like that.

Natsu climbed off of her before grabbing her hand. He dragged her out of the guild leaving the guild members in a fit of laughs, except the two older Strauss siblings that were wondering who the blonde was.

**~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Natsu and Lucy playing**

Natsu cuddled up to the now clean and newly dressed blonde. A small smile danced on her lips as Natsu sniffed and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

She ignored him for most of the week and that had hurt him, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. When she had walked out of the kitchen he all but flung himself at her just to be the first and only one to take her away.

Their tails swished leisurely while they cuddled up to each other, the egg against Nastu's back as he held Lucy in his arms. She drew incoherent markings on his chest and abs a dark blush on her porcelain skin. When Nastu turned the age of ten last year he had began wearing vests that showed off his abs and chest and it was killing her heart.

Suddenly a cracking sound made way to both their ears and they quickly stood away from the egg they were against. "Natsu did you put your weight against the egg when I specifically told you not to?" Lucy asked a small pout at her lips.

"I didn't Luce." Natsu pouted at her accusation. She stared at him for a while before sighing. "Sorry for accusing you." She said softly. Natsu grinned at her and gave her a sideways hug, leaving his arm around her shoulder. "It's fine Luce. No biggie." He grinned.

Then their attention was back on the egg when another crack was heard. They stood anxiously waiting for the egg to crack open so they could know what was inside.The egg cracked open, the top of the shell fell off. The two shared a look before stepping forward hand in hand.

Lucy peeped into the egg, her hand squeezed Natsu's and he returned the gesture. Then, out of the egg, flew a small blue cat with pure white wings on its back. It landed on Natsu's head with a smile. They let go of each other's hands and Lucy carefully removed the small feline from Natsu's head. She held it in her arms with a small smile.

"...py..." She heard Natsu say. "What did you say Natsu?" She asked. Natsu smiled as he sat bringing her into his lap. "His name will be Happy, since he makes us so happy!" Natsu exclaimed while nuzzling her neck before looking over her shoulder and into her arms and at the excited blue neko.

Lucy giggled and smiled. "My name is Lucy." She smiled introducing herself to the young neko. "And this is Natsu." Natsu grinned as she introduced him. "Your name is Happy." Lucy smiled poking his pink nose. Happy smiled widely at the two. "Aye!" He chirped. Lucy let out a watery giggle whereas Natsu let out a watery chuckle. The two were so happy that silent tears slid down their cheeks.

**~~~TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Happy wondering why Lucy and Natsu were crying**

"The egg hatched!!" Natsu shouted slamming open the guild doors. Happy was on his head. The kids quickly ran up to them to examine the feline. They watched excitedly as the blue cat flew away from Natsu and into the hands of the blonde beside him. "See... I knew he would have hatched when Luce was around all the time." Natsu grinned widely as he watched the kitten cosy up to Lucy's chest.

Lisanna was shocked that the egg had hatched without her being around. She had wanted that she was the first female the egg hatched to see so that the hatchling would think of her as it's mother ad Natsu as it's father so they could be a little family and when she and Natsu was older they could get married. Now that couldn't happen since the first two people it saw were Natsu and Lucy. Which now means that the hatchling would think that Lucy is it's mother instead of her. Hurt is what Lisanna feels because she had genuinely thought that she and Natsu would get a chance together.

* * *

"Hey who do you think you are blondie?" Mirajane asked the blonde seated at a table with Happy in her arms. "Wandering all up in the guild stealing everyone's time with Natsu and taking him all to yourself." Lucy stared at Mira for a while as if she was taking in everything she just said. After a while her eyes started to well up with tears causing Mira to flinch.

"I..." _sniffle_ "I-I'm sorry." Lucy sniffles. "Shit, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Mira said trying to not to gather the attention of any other guild member. She hadn't realized that Happy had flew off to tell his father, Natsu, that his mother, Lucy, was crying.

"But I didn't mean to spend so much time with Natsu. He was my first friend and my first best friend." She sniffles. "He is?" Mira asked, "Didn't you grow up with other kids?"

Lucy shook her head sadly. "My papa didn't let me leave the estate. I was forced to stay in my room everyday after moma died. Because I looked like moma, papa never liked to look at me or talk to me either." The remembrance made more tears slide down Lucy's cheeks.

"Oh... I'm sorry for telling you to stop spending time with Natsu then. It's just that my sister likes to spend time with Natsu. But when you came along she hasn't been able to spend time with him." Mira said.

Lucy smiled softly and wipes her tears with her dress sleeve. "I'm sorry. I'll tell Natsu to play with his other friends sometimes and I can play with Levy-chan or read a book." Mira nods her head greatfuly. "I'm not saying stop playing with Natsu though. Do what you want."

Before Lucy could answer Natsu had came over with Happy on his head. "Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked looking closely at her face. "Did Mira do somethin' to you?" He asked again but this time he glared at the female in question who, of course, glared back.

"I'm fine Natsu." Lucy smiled. Natsu stared at her, obviously not believing her words. He made it a habit to stare directly into her eyes whenever he thought something was wrong with the blonde he was best friend's with.

"Well, you had Happy worried. He came over to me tellin' me you were cryin'." Natsu said. He took the blue feline his head and showed the blonde his worried expression.

"Oh, I didn't mean to worry you, Happy." Lucy cooed. She took Happy out of Natsu's arms and hugged him to her chest. Mira left the three alone.

"Are you sure that Mira didn't do anything, Luce?" Natsu asked taking a seat beside the blonde. Lucy smiled softly at the pinkette. "I'm sure Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu stared at her fora second before shrugging it off.


End file.
